


Cherry Blossoms

by Brilliante



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Eren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ereri and Winmin 4 lyfe!!, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oh ya hes a protaganist, Omega!Levi, Protective/Bitchy Mikasa, Song references galore, Uhm Shit gets real dont say i didnt warn you, Why does Eren always get put in these situations, shy!Armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilliante/pseuds/Brilliante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Eren, An Alpha who happens to have a shit ton going against him,He ruts 12 times a year, Happens to be single and he's the only Alpha you'll ever see be shy.</p><p>All this holds him back until he meets a certain raven-haired man who may be a LITTLE on the SHORT side but nonetheless their paths collide and they forever change because of it.</p><p>But the petite raven-haired man has a past that most people would only hear of in movies or media and that past may be the one thing that ends up biting them in the ass.</p><p>You should also meet Armin, an Omega that at first glance may seem just a bashful stack of adorbs but beneath that shy facade is an intellect rivalling even the world's greatest scientists and his partner Erwin knows it but so do other people and those people will stop at nothing to come after them.</p><p> </p><p>What will happen to these two adorable couples? Who knows? Only reading will tell.</p><p> </p><p>Also there's a shit ton of fluff in this kay baiii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walking on Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to de Storeh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by the many Ereri fics I've read and I'd like to give a little shoutout to OtakuEren_LuvU,sciencefictioness,Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house and Lutte for all inspiring me to write this so when you finish readin this check out their fics.

"Shit, Shit Shit" I said as i hurriedly put on my clothes. I was gonna be late for my Home Ec. Class and Mikasa was laughing her ass off at me.  
"It's not funny Mikasa!" 

"It's plenty funny Eren, you're here speeding through the morning, well more like late morning now to get to your class all because you stayed up late watching crappy anime!"

"Hey don't insult Noragami it's fucking awesome!"

"Not Awesome if you're late!"

I was shit in a fight but Mikasa was a fucking master she could kill someone just by tapping them meanwhile I just got the shit beaten out of me by bullies at school it was nothing serious just a couple of bruises nothing that would make Mikasa worried.

"Mikasa I'm gone!" I said in a hurry. She said something but I left so fast I couldn't hear it.  
I was about halfway to school when I realized what she said and I facepalmed. She was offering me a lift. 

Oh well whatever. I remembered that i was pretty much due for a rut soon and I was out of suppressants , didn't matter anyway I'd been using them so long they didn't work anymore.

I dreaded the fact that I'd have to stay cooped up in my room for a week soon it was not gonna be good. I know I could just mate with an Omega and get it over with but I didn't wanna mate with any whore omega that just wanted to fuck.

To be honest I wish I could just not have to go through ruts but noooo some fucking divine god thought "hey ya know wat I'm gonna have this one guy called Eren that Ruts without an Omega nearby and He'll rut once every month ya that'll make every rut a living hell."

It's not that I don't want to eventually well, fuck but I never really thought about sex and because of that I was still a virgin.  
A fucking virgin Alpha in college slow-clap for me.

*Time-Skip 20 mins later

I burst into the Home Ec. room and immediately apologized. The teacher just told me to try to be on-time next time and to just get on an apron and start cooking.  
The day's recipe was something plain and simple just some scones and the recipe was up on the whiteboard but after a good few years cooking you know how to make something as basic as scones.

There was also something else next to the recipe and it said 'Make your own twist' and I knew exactly what to do hehe I was gonna put Raspberry jam on the inside of my scones.  
After making the scones I was free to go and I thanked God that Home Ec. was my only class for the day. Oh, how i loved Tuesdays.

I was walking to my job "admiring" my work (well when I say admiring I mean eating) and I bumped into someone on the street who evidently by his scent was an Omega and being the shy person that I am I apologised like 1000 times before I actually looked up at his face.

When I did I was taken aback by everything about him but mostly his eyes and then a pair of grey-blue eyes locked with mine and as the cherry blossom petals fell I fell in love.


	2. Outta My Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's Perspective

~~Levi POV

I was minding my own business when some random guy walked right into me. I was about to yell "Watch where you're going!!" when I saw his face and I was captivated. They say Omega's know their true mate right when they see them but it takes a while for the Alpha to get it. I finally got what that meant, He took my breath away everything was amazing to me from his beautiful green eyes to his deep brown hair. Well of course I wouldn't admit that to him. I was just plain staring at him while he was apologizing like he just did something horrible to me when really all he did was bump into me.

"..."

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, oh my god this so embarrassing",

Damn he was cute.

"It's fine just mind your ass next time and by the way you have a little jam on your face"

His face turned to the deepest shade of pink I swear he was so adorable.

"U-um sorry" he said as he wiped the jam from his face.

"Where you headed brat?"

" To my job, and I'm not a brat"

"I meant more specific, brat"

"Titan's Bakery and why do you have to keep calling me that!"

" Hmm kay, what's your name then brat?"

"E-Eren what's yours?"

"Levi, see you around _Eren_."

"U-um do you want to walk with me"

 

~~Eren POV

"Levi, see you around _Eren_."

Oh Shit ,the way he said my name made me feel like I'd wanna hear that over and over again except not just on the street.

Dammit Eren don't be thinking these dirty thoughts you just met him!

"U-um do you want to walk with me"

I just cringed inside, stuttering how "Alpha" of me I swear I'm so pathetic

"Sure brat we're going the same way anyway but I've never seen an Alpha stutter" he said teasingly

Can he read my mind??!??!

We walked together for a bit in silence until he spoke up again

"So brat, what do you plan on doing once we get to your bakery"

"Well um i dunno maybe just hang out"  
I felt so embarrassed I just asked him to walk with me to the bakery without knowing what we were going to do!

Thankfully I didn't have to endure anymore awkwardness because just then we reached the bakery

" Oh well, I guess we're here"  
He was on his phone it seemed he had to go.

" I gotta go brat its outta my hands anyway here's my number if you wanna call me anytime"

Levi POV 

" I gotta go brat its outta my hands anyway here's my number if you wanna call me anytime"

I can't believe I was being so forward with this brat sure he might be my "mate" (well still not sure if i believe that) but still at this rate I'll scare him off

"S-sure" he replied as I put my number in his phone

I walked away as he went into the bakery and I went to my house which was pretty close to the bakery hmm maybe a coincidence whatever.

The second I got to the door Hange, my roommate busted it open and gave me a huge bear hug

" LEVI, YOU'RE BACK!!"

" Ya, Four-Eyes now stop crushing me, Tsk"

"Who was the cutie you were talking with, I thought you weren't looking for anyone right now?"

"Shut up you fucking crazy Beta"


	3. Come and get it nananana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All i have to say is Hange is a cray-cray bish and Eren is adorbs

~~~Hange POV

"Oh my god Levi I thought you'd never find someone for you, have ye done 'it' yet? marriage? babies??!?!?"

"Calm the fuck down Four-eyes I just met him today"

"but you do like him though I know that look you have"

"Tsk, shuddup Four-Eyes"

"Hehe, I can't wait to meet him wait doesn't he work at that bakery nearby I saw him walk in there"

"Hange, don't even think about it" Levi said threateningly but my mind was made up I was gonna meet Levi's new boyfriend even if they weren't boyfriends yet heheehe

"I'm off to meet your new boyfriend"

"We just met!!!"

I was already out the door and on my way when I heard a ding from my phone.

I opened it and saw my home screen pic of Levi,Me and Erwin in a pic together and I saw the text from Levi.

Levi:I swear you crazy bitch if you go over there"

Hange:I'll make sure you get his cake ;)

Levi:A fucking winky face really just get your ass back here

Hange:Not a chance, time to meet your new BF

Levi:Fuck you Four-Eyes

Hange:Love you too

The bell on the door rang as I opened it and went in.

Bingo! Target Spotted!

"Welcome to Titan Bakery, How can I help you?"

"Ya, I was wondering when are you and Levi going Facebook official? By the way im Hange."

~~Eren POV

"Wait what??? You know Levi??? And what do you mean by 'Facebook Official'anyway??"

 

Seems this woman knew Levi and was pure crazy. I wouldn't think Levi had friends like this.

"Well of course both of you have gotten together so when you puttin it online?"

"WHAT????"

Yup we're back on the train to Blushville Population : me.

"I'm sorry but I only met him today!"

"Hehe sureee so what's your name Levi's new BF"

"It's Eren and I'm not his boyfriend!"

"(Yet)"

"Do you realise what you just said?"

Shit!! I said that outloud!!

"Fuck!"

"Hehe don't worry I'll get you and Levi together if its the second last thing I do the last thing I do will be seeing ye together"

Yup, my cheeks were permanently red

"Anyway way I'll put your number in my phone we'll be texting buddies!"

"O-Okay"

I am so fucked.

"Byeeee next time you see me you'll be in Levi's bed!!"

As Hange left one of my best friends, Armin came in.

"H-h-hi Eren"

"Hi Armin" I said with a huge smile completely forgetting the incident beforehand thank god the coconut head came in when he did

" So um Eren I was thinking....."

"What's up??"

Suddenly I started getting very dizzy and oddly aroused.  
Shit! My rut was starting up I was expecting it soon but not this soon!

This was bad very bad. Armin was an Omega if I went into rut near him I'd almost certainly go after him.

"A-armin call Mikasa"

I then collapsed.

 

Time-Skip**A while later

 

I woke up in my bedroom still in my work uniform with my friend Historia looking over me.Luckily she was a Beta so I wouldn't have to worry about going after her or tearing her to pieces

"Hey, are you ok, Eren?"

"Not really Historia my rut's starting up"

"Armin told me, he called Mikasa and me"

"Anyway I left some basic stuff on your desk food and such if you need anything call Mikasa because I have to go now"

"Thanks Historia"

"No problem, Eren What are friends for?"

Ugh,I've been dreading this its time for another week in my room.  
I tried to get up to get to my water but I couldn't bother.  
That night I dreamnt of Levi

His Grey-Blue eyes

His sexy voice

God I've really fallen for him.

I guess its time for me to come and get him nananana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you want to see in the future I'll try to satisfy as many ppl as possible (including myself :P)


	4. Kill em with Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for intense ereri heheheehe

~~Hange POV  
~~ Time: Just after Eren collapses

 

Crap, I just realised I left my phone at the bakery

I walked to the bakery only to see Levi's soon to be husband passed out and a shy coconut of a guy on the phone with someone.

"Oh God! is he ok??"

"W-who are you???"

"I'm Hange, don't worry I'm his friend, we're texting buddies!"

"Y-ya he should be fine his rut's just starting up now"

hehehe looks like Eren will be in Levi's bed sooner than I thought

"Is there anythin I can do to help??"

"U-um ya can you get his water bottle from over there"

I got Eren's water bottle and gave it to the blonde coconut

"Th-thanks, I hope I wouldn't trouble you b-but can you help me carry him to my car"

Oh boy Levi was gonna be so pissed I was holdin his guy I was almost gonna say no but I still accepted

"Sure kid by the way wouldn't he need to well 'relieve' himself with an Omega for his rut"

"W-well usually he just locks himself up in his room till it ends and he doesn't have a partner so that's not really an option"

Hmmm interesting oh this is gonna be easy but first to check if his friend would get in the way.

"Aren't you an Omega??"

"Y-ya but I'm in a relationship with a really great guy his name is Erwin and I can't ruin that by just sleeping with my friend to get him over his rut"

"So you're the guy Erwin's been talkin about"

"You know him?"

"Ya he happens to be one of my best friends"

"U-um what did he say about me??"

I was getting caught up ,my goal was to get Eren in Levi's bed and this wasn't helping.

"Shouldn't we be getting him into your car now??"

"O-oh ya s-sorry"

We put him into the guy's car and then two people came running around the corner.

"Armin!! We got here as fast as we could!"

"Thank god Mikasa and good thing you brought Historia too"

"Who's she??"

I can't believe I didn't introduce myself

"I'm Hange, I was just helping him get Eren into the car"

"How do you know Eren??"

"Oh, we're texting buddies!"

"Okaayyy, Armin what happened"

"He just went into his rut, we should just get him home quick though"

We then drove to their house and the mission was on!

 

~~Eren POV

~~Time:Just waking up from dreaming about Levi

Ughhh, My head hurts like a bitch

I better get something to eat, Historia didn't leave me much.

Actually I should probably tell Mike that I won't be able to come to work for the next week

(On Eren's Phone)

Eren: Sorry, can't come in to work for the week ruts here

Mike:Its kay man why not just go with an Omega and be done with it though

God, he really didn't get me

Eren: I don't wanna go with some whore Omega I thought we went over this last month

Mike : Sure kid by the way you left your bag here

Eren: Well ruts only started so I should be able to get it

Mike : Try not to explode in hormones on the way here I won't be there to clean up 

Eren : I hate you

I guess I have to go now ;/ ughh

 

I put on some decent clothes and walked to the bakery but on my way I bumped into Levi again.

 

Levi POV

I just bumped into to the brat again damn he was so hot but he seemed tensed

"You okay brat??"

"Ya, f-fine"

"Doesn't seem like it"

"I told you I'm fine"

The brat then just ran into the bakery

Ugh what am I gonna do with this one

I went in after him and saw him looking around for something

"What are ya lookin for brat??"

"My bag and stop calling me that!"

I found the bag and held it up

"This one??"

" That's it!"

When he went to grab the bag he was blushing like always It was damn cute and when he went to take the bag our hands touched and my heart warmed his touch.

~~Eren POV

I touched his hand and it may have been the rut but a sudden urge came upon me to kiss him and without thinking I kissed the shorter man and he didn't reject it.

The kiss got deeper and I couldn't control myself and I started to bring in my tongue no thoughts, just lust and him.

Before I knew it we were on the ground making out and I was getting hard and so was he and as we kissed I moaned into his mouth.

Suddenly reality snapped in an I pulled away.

"U-um I'm sorry"

"Why?" He asked teasingly

"Y-you know why"

"No, I don't tell me"

Oh I swear he was so mean but so hot

I said in a low whisper "C-c-cause I k-kissed you"

I hoped to God he didn't hear me but he did and replied.

"That's not something you need to apologize for _Eren_ " he replied kissing me again but this time it was much more brief.

and I loved it.

I didn't know why I just loved it and for a moment I didn't want it to end.

I gathered all my courage and said

"U-um L-Levi would you go on a date with me"

"What did you say brat? I couldn't hear you"

"I-I said will you g-go on a date with m-me"

"Sure brat just call me"

~~Levi POV

My heart was racing the brat asked me out to a date and inside I was doing fucking backflips and that kiss was so great damn.

I know now he really is meant to be my mate.


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi's Date!!!!!!!!!

~~Eren POV

I was so nervous I took Levi for the Dinner and a Movie combo.

I know it was cliché but hey what was I to do.

The movie we went to see was a horror movie called Attack On Titan and boy was it scary.

It was basically about this kid who lived in a world were these things calls titans roamed and they would eat humans for fun only to barf them out later.

It was so gruesome like drove me to tears gruesome I was so scared.

****30 Minutes into the movie**

I was clutching Levi and whimpering and he seemed unfazed

****45 Minutes into the movie**

I let out a couple small screams that I wouldn't be proud of the next day

****60 Minutes into the movie**

At this point I was permanently in the shelter of Levi scared shitless

****An hour and a half into the movie**

I'm not even watching the movie anymore I was just enjoying Levi's embrace and it seemed he was happy to hold me

****2 hours into the movie**

Thank god the movie was almost over just the sounds from it were enough to scare me.

****End of the movie**

I was clutching Levi so hard it took me a good 5 minutes to let go and he teasingly said

"Did you think it was scary??"

"Of course I did I practically shit myself"

"Do I have to drag you to the bathroom?"

"I didn't mean it literally"

"Sure, brat"

"I mean it!"

~~Levi POV

Eren was just in my arms for pretty much the whole movie and I loved every minute of it.

Him being that adorable had to be a fucking crime in some country.

"So whats planned next"  
I said as I reached up rub the gland on my wrist against the gland on his neck giving him comfort.

"Oh ya there's still dinner!"

He said jumping out of my arms.

"We're going to that new restaurant Wall Maria!"

"Okay brat"

"why do you have to call me that" Eren said with a pout

"Cause I want to, now lets get to that restaurant"

"Sure its this way!

My god he was hot.

~~Eren POV

I was ecstatic, I was actually on a date with Levi.

We got to the restaurant and I "calmly" said

"Table for Two please"

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yup, it should be under Eren Yeager"

"Ahh here it is Mr. Yeager right this way sirs"

The man directed us to our table and as we sat I suddenly was overcome with a wave of nervousness and froze up.

The waitress came and asked if we were ready to order but thankfully Levi told her no so I didn't have to worry.

"Hey brat you ok?"

"Y-ya just a little nervous"

"Why?"

I almost whispered  
"Well this is my first real date"

"Okay but you don't need to be nervous I'm here"

That's why I was nervous a million thoughts were running through my head all at once 

Then the waitress came again

"Are ye ready to order now sirs?"

Levi replied saying " Ya I'll have the Mozzarella Sticks, Soup of the Day, Chicken Salad and Grilled Salmon with an iced water

" and you sir?"

"U-um I'll just have today's special"

"sure thing I'll be back with your orders soon enough"

Then the conversation kicked off with Levi and for some reason I didn't feel nervous anymore it felt so natural to me we talked and talked and near enough the end I noticed my hand slowly going up his thigh but neither of us minded and then at the end when we had to pay we got into a little fight over who should pay.

"No I'll pay, you payed for the movie so I'll pay for this"

"Ya but I brought us out here so I'll just pay"

It went on like that for another 5 minutes until I gave in and let Levi pay and it was already past midnight.

"Hey how bout you crash at my place since it's its so late"

Suddenly I blushed the pinkest I've ever blushed but then again I always think that and I always blush harder the next time.

"S-sure if that's okay with you"

"Well I invited you so of course its ok with me"

Once we got into the car Levi gave me a good kiss right on the lips and I immediately blushed again 

"W-what was that for"

"For being so damn hot"

Yup I'm pretty sure this man would break me

Once we got to his house it was already half-past but I didn't mind

"My roommate is out so we have the house to ourselves"

Suddenly Levi stepped so close to me all it would take would be a little tip and I'd be in his arms.

"What do you wanna do _Eren_?"

The way he said my name got me more aroused than I'd ever been in my life and next thing I knew my lips were on his.  
Our mouths playing a song of moans and kisses.

By some witchcraft we managed to kiss our way into Levi's bedroom and we were on his bed.

I took off Levi's and my shirts and I started with playful bites along his chest and then taking his nipple into my mouth sucking and biting while hearing him moan in pleasure

After done with his nipple I gave him another deep kiss while taking off both our pants and then we were both mostly naked grinding and kissing on Levi's bed.

Our erections pressing against each other along our tongues claiming each others mouths.

" _Eren_ " Levi panted.

" _Eren_ , _Eren_ , _Eren_ " Levi chanted like a mantra my name the only thing he was able to say.

He practically ripped off both our boxers and we were entangled in a mess of love and it was perfection.

The Alpha inside me wanting to plough right into his ass but I held my self-control first asking Levi if he was ok with it.

Levi said with lust in his eyes" _Eren_ please"

"Levi, I need to hear you say your ok with it"

"yes _Eren_ just please take me"

Levi's ass was wet with slick and slowly I pushed in one finger afterward gradually adding digits until I reached four and then I pulled out of him.

He responded with a slight whimper

"Don't worry it's ok but I just wanna let you know I've never done anything like this before"

" Trust me Eren you'll be fine"

I slowly but surely pushed into the Omega and started with a slight thrust.

Levi was mouth was on mine we were intertwined and I never wanted to be untangled. 

My thrusts eventually grew faster and harder until eventually I couldn't hold back and was ploughing right in.

"E-eren I'm gonna.."

Suddenly Levi came and a spurt of white liquid splattered onto his chest and then I was starting to knot Levi.

Levi felt my shaft tight against his walls

"L-levi, I'm coming!"

Then I released inside of Levi and he was knoted

I looked at Levi's confused expression and then realized,

crap I knotted him, Knotting normally only happens between bonded pairs and mates and already I knew Levi was definitely the one for me and it seemed destiny agreed.

As sleep began to take us, I asked Levi,

"Levi?"

"What Eren?" He replied panting

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Definitely brat but I'm pretty sure we were already thrown in here"

Then the night descended on Levi and I and I felt happier than I would ever be in my entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like that train of smut and cuteness and btw *Pulls out Hange's Checklist of life  
> (Get Eren with Levi) Check!


	6. Love me like you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love me like you do lo-lo-love me like you do
> 
> (MOAR FLUFF if you can't tell I love fluff)

~~Levi POV

I looked at Eren asleep and I felt at ease, he made me feel like noone else has ever done.

I edged a bit closer to him and he put his arm around me and I just nuzzled my neck against his and we fell completely asleep like that

**The Next Morning

I woke up to sound of a crazy beta entering the house and I groaned into Eren's chest.

"LEVIIIIII, IM BACCCK!!! I brought Erwin too!!"

Aww shit they're here and me and Eren were still naked!

"Hey Eren wake up"

Eren groaned and when he saw me looking up at him from his arms he blushed but not a deep blush just a small subtle one.

"We have to get dressed my roommate is here"

"nnghn kay"

The both of us begrudgingly got dressed and luckily my room had it's own bathroom so we could go out without looking like shit.

Eren was wearing some plain jeans and had his shirt off and not gonna lie I was staring a little too long for it to be inconspicuous and he noticed and said

"Like what you see?"

My god he was such a tease.

"Tsk, Obviously"

"Well then I guess we both like what we see" he said while giving me a light chaste kiss and holding me close.

"I really don't wanna have to go"

"Trust me if we don't they'll break down the fucking door"

Eren let out a little giggle and I was ( ) This close to throwing him on the bed and repeating last night but with my better judgement I resisted.

Good thing, too cuz Hange burst in the door.

"Levii-"

"What Hange?" I asked with Eren still holding me.

"Nothin, ya I'm gonna gooo"

At first I was confused as to why she fled so suddenly but I realized, Eren was growling at her, the minute she came in and now that I think about Eren looked like he was gonna pounce on her for bursting in on us.

It was so adorable that he was so protective well I guess that's an Alpha.

Suddenly a memory of last night flashed in my head it was Eren saying "Don't worry it's ok but I just wanna let you know I've never done anything like this before"

Was that Eren's first time??

"Hey Eren"

"Ya?"

"Was that your first time?"

Now he was back on the familiar train to Blushville

He replied with "Y-yes"

And huge wave of realisation washed over me.

I was his first and I had to know something else.

"Am I your first boyfriend?"

"Y-ya"

It was so cute how Eren was stuttering.

"Anyway, why don't we actually get breakfast"

"S-sure"

We went downstairs and saw the crazed four eyes talking with Erwin obviously talkin bout how Eren was growling her out.

"Oh hi Levi we were just talking bout how your soon-to-be husband was so protective of you"

Eren was blushing out of his mind, I put my arm around him to get him a bit more comfortable.  
And it worked Eren eased up and then it seemed his eyes widened when he saw the beta.

~~Eren POV

That was Hange the woman from the bakery and it looks like I full-filled her plan before she did.

"I-its you! You're Levi's roommate???" 

"Yup by the way how was last night??"

I swear I'm never gonna stop blushing at this point, someone call a doctor.

"U-um by the way sorry for growling at you earlier"

"No problem, it's nice to know Levi's found someone so I don't have to take care of him!"

My instincts took over for a flash and I let out a small growl at Hange when he said she took care of him.

"U-um I think I'm gonna go now nice seeing you Levi and Eren maybe I'll see you later maybe when you don't wanna kill me?"

"Sure" I said begrudgingly while holding Levi to me.

"Come on brat, we have to get breakfast"

I shot a little death glare at the other guy that came in with Hange and he responded with

"Okay, it appears I'm not very welcome right now I should probably come back another time" 

and he left so it was just me and Levi in the house and I silently watched as he started cooking breakfast and I observed every little detail from how his hands moved to how he breathed and I thought I was all perfection.

This man had taken my heart and it seems I had taken his.


	7. Pound The Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oopsies Shit got real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prep yourself to wanna shoot me ;3

**Eren walking home after his night with Levi ******

****

****Eren was thinking about when he was leaving Levi's house to go back home and Levi was arguing that he'd drive him home but Eren insisted otherwise.** **

****He needed a bit of time to himself to clear his head after the last nights events and a walk home was just what the doctor ordered.** **

****Levi reluctantly let Eren off but not without a little chaste peck on his lips which was _almost _enough to convince Eren but in his stubborn nature he went on with his walk.__** **

****__ ** **

****__As Eren walked along he thought someone was watching him but after several look backs he decided it was just nothing._ _ ** **

****__His mind went back to night with Levi and it played over in his mind he couldn't believe he had sex with Levi on their FIRST DATE even if he was in rut he should have been more respectful to Levi even if it had been great sex._ _ ** **

****__He made a note in his mind to apologize to him later._ _ ** **

****__ ** **

****__Eren's attention went back to the path in front of him and he noticed he had wandered off into a so to say 'bad part of town' but he thought it was okay after all he knew the town so well he could probably draw a map of it blindfolded._ _ ** **

****__Then again the map would probably look like crap because Eren had no art skills what so ever._ _ ** **

****__He was passing by a couple alleys and thought he might take a shortcut home so he went to the side and into an alley he knew but as he turned left and an intersection he could FEEL the eyes staring at him._ _ ** **

****__ ** **

****__Eren glanced behind him and saw a somewhat shady looking character and started to pick up his walking speed a bit._ _ ** **

****__And the character picked up their walking speed._ _ ** **

****__Eren broke into light power-walking and again this shady person raised their pace._ _ ** **

****__Eren was starting to get a bit creeped out so he tried to twist and turn through the alleyways to lose him but the figure kept chase._ _ ** **

****__ ** **

****__Suddenly the person let out a bit of a frustrated sigh and broke into a run after Eren, luckily Eren's instincts took charge though he was an Alpha he wasn't really 'the strongest tool in the shed' but he was certainly fast so he ran until his legs couldn't carry him anymore_ _ ** **

****__He made it to a main street and he was exhausted as he stood at the exit of the alley looking around frantically._ _ ** **

****__He was so relieved when saw house in the distance and allowed himself to stop and catch his breath and as he stood there he felt the warmth of someone behind him. Suddenly he was forcibly held down and a piece of cloth was shoved to his mouth with a small comment of "Does this smell like Chloroform to you?", and before Eren passed out he saw eyes that were clearly full of lust and wanting but not the kind he had seen in Levi's eyes._ _ ** **

****__It was the kind that made him want to close his legs and have nothing to do with this man, in a last ditch effort to save himself he whimpered "Levi, help me"_ _ ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ducks behind cover*
> 
> Sry sry plz don't kill me but still what do you think?
> 
> What will happen to our poor little cinnamon roll hmm?
> 
> He'll be fine,or will he?
> 
> Notice the tags 
> 
> =3  
> *innocent whistle*


	8. Man Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm *prepares riot shield* hmm this isnt enough to protect me from all the murder im getting after this chapter sry ppls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe

Mikasa POV

Where's Eren, he's been gone for a while now,he could've stayed at his date's place but wait Eren's not one for charity he would've come home by now where that fucker be? UGHH.

Levi POV

I felt a weird shiver just now like something bad just happened, hm must be nothing.

**Timeskip 2 hours later

Mikasa POV

"THAT'S IT FUCK IT I'M CALLING HIS CELL!"

Beep boop beep beep beep boop beep boop beep beep

"It went to fucking voicemail!

Son of a bitch!

Maybe, he stopped by work or something and his phone died, ya that would make sense.

Guess, I'll check there then."

I ran to Titan Bakery like my fucking life depended on it but when I got there the shop was dead empty with a closed sign hanging from the door.

A horrific idea ran through my head, what if Eren's date murdered him and was doing dirty things to his corpse.

That's it time to find this fucker.

~~Eren POV

White.

All I see is white.

Wait I think a see something, a donkey? wait no that's a person.

Why can't I move my hands?

Also, why is my head so fuzzy?

"mhmhmhmmmm"

Oh guess I was gagged too oh i know!

I got kidnapped!

WAIT!!

I GOT KIDNAPPED! HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO.

calm. Calm the fuck down I just need to figure a way out.

"I see you're awake then sweetie" said a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You were a lot of fun asleep but I wonder what you're like awake in the sack" 

I looked down only to see my hands and legs bound and myself naked with only the ropes adorning me.

Then I felt something rather sticky underneath me and scoot a bit left to look down.

There was a river of cum coming out my ass and all at once i felt the panic.

THIS MAN HAD RAPED ME?? AND WHO EVEN RAPES AN ALPHA IS THAT EVEN A THING??!!?

"NGHHNN!!!"

"NNNGNNNFR-EENGNN-ME"

I said almost completely choking on the gag.

The man replied "Shhh sweetie if you're bold I'll have to punish you"

I WAS NOT HAVING ANY OF THIS BULLSHIT!!

I started flailing around trying anyway i could to break free then the rapist walked toward me.

"Heh, figures don't say I didn't warn you"

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my groin as the man kicked my balls with extreme force and holy shit did it hurt.

"NNNGHHHNN!!"

He kicked me again and again until I was just curled up into a ball sobbing at a volume so low I doubt a bat could even hear it.

"Now sweetie lets have some more FUN"

I heard him unzip his fly and pull down his pants revealing his to be honest less than average sized dick.

He pulled me toward him and plunged into my ass dry causing excruciating pain.

"NNNGHNN!"

"Now sweetie how does it feel to be an alpha and still impaled by my dick"

I tried to kick him away from me but he had me held down too hard.

As tears fell down my face I only had one thought 'I need to get away, away from this rapist and back to Levi' and that thought awoke new found strength in me.

Think of it like going Super Saiyan but without all the yellow hair and the Ka-me-ha-me-ha's.

I push against the ropes with my new found power and broke threw my binds but the man still raping me didn't seem to notice my hands were free.

My chance was here I twisted around managing to kick him square on the nose and broke the ropes on my legs.

The man stepped back flustered.

"Oh sweetie, you are going to regret doing --"

Before he could finish his sentence I gave him a roundhouse kick to the face leaving what would be a nasty bruise.

The disgusting man fell to the floor cupping his face in shock that I managed to just escape from his grasp.

I glanced left and spotted a desk, atop of which was a desktop and a loaded IMI Desert Eagle.

I dashed for the desk while the rapist was still dazed, grabbed the gun and shot him right in the stomach, he would live if he got medical attention.

I went to his barely living form and took the phone from his pocket dialling 911.

"911 what's the emergency"

I replied to the operator in the most terrifying voice that would ever leave my lips

"Track this phone, Man shot"

"Sir that's not enough in--"

I hung up on her.

Also on the desk from before was my phone, wallet and keys and on the chair beside it were my clothes.

I put on my clothes and pocketed my stuff.

"Be glad I called 911 consider that a display on how I'm not as much of a monster as you are"

As I walked out the door I dropped the gun with only one word on my mind, 'Levi'.

 

 

 

Rum, pum, pum rum, pum, pum, pum rum, pum, pum, pum

Man Down

Rum, pum, pum, pum rum, pum, pum, pum rum, pum, pum, pum

Man Down

Oh, mama, mama, mama

I just shot a man down


	9. Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winmin- LOTS OF WINMIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a bit of a sowwy for the Angst last chapter

~~Erwin POV

**Armin: Wanna come over, Mikasa's gone ******

******I smiled at my phone seeing a text from my boyfriend Armin.  
** We've been together for a while and I will say that the nights with him are 'eventful' if you know what I mean and those 'events' well he was great at 'hosting' said events.  
He was a cute little coconut with how he could be so bashful one minute and then completely sassy the next well that was only around me I've been told. 

******Erwin: Sure should i bring 'supplies' **  
**Armin: If you want. (#・_・#) ************ **

************Oh my god, a blushing emoticon I swear he is so adorable.** ** ** ** ** **

****************I got my backpack putting in the aforementioned 'supplies' meaning lube and a bottle of wine and of course my laptop just for some netflix.  
I grabbed my car and house keys from the table and went out the door.  
As I put the keys in the ignition I got another text from Armin** ** ** **

**************Armin: Drive safely <3 <3 ******** ** ** ** ** **

****************I'll never get tired of texts from him.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************Erwin: I don't know if I'll be able to when you're on my mind ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************Armin: Focus on the road not my sexy ass ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************Erwin: I'm sorry but it's just _so hard _ ****__**** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__****Armin: Just get here already (#・_・#) ******** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******I averted my gaze off of my texts and glanced at the time, 21:30 , wow I spent 20 minutes here just texting him I should really get going unless I want Mikasa there.** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******Me and the raven-haired girl got along well enough she knew that I would never hurt Armin and that satisfied her, I didn't see her much anyways, last time i did she caught me and Armin in the middle of a 'situation' let's just say we learned to lock the door after that.** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******I pulled up into the driveway of the coconut's more than worse for wear house, I don't know why he doesn't let me just at least pay to up the security on it because frankly a 4 year old could break in without trouble but they're not ones for charity so I left the topic alone.** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******I knock gently on the extremely fragile door and Armin came to open it in record time and he said to me in his natural adorable tone,** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******"Couch or Bedroom?"** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******"Whichever you prefer"** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******"Bedroom it is"** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******He scampered up the stairs and as he ran up I stared at his ass, How had I managed to nab this one, and he's my mate so seems destiny gave me the best straw.** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******I followed him up the stairs and before he could get to his bedroom I pushed him against the wall and locked he luscious lips with mine and our tongues danced to a rhythm only we knew.** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******We pretty much continued like that and by some Hogwartsian Magic we managed to get into his bedroom onto his bed and take off our clothes while still making out, amazing.** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******As he bent over and displayed his pretty ass I lubed up a finger and before I went in I just said,** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******"Get ready"** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******And I slowly started fingering him with one finger making sure to just barely hit his prostate to make him ache for it.** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******I then started adding more digits and scissored him out making him moan in pleasure.** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******"E-erwin, need you n-now"** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******That was all the convincing I needed, I started lubing up my dick and then slowly pushed the head into his tight ass and damn was it tight, in fairness it has been a while since we last had sex but now wasn't the time to be thinking about last time, it was time to focus on now.** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******I worked up a rhythm of thrusts hitting him in the perfect spot until he said,** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******"E-erwin, I'm g-gonna c-cum"** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******and as he finished his sentence he came with a loud moan that I'm pretty sure the neighbours would be complaining about the next day his ass the constricted around my cock and I came into his sweet hole and I felt my length swell into a knot and then we just lay there, him in my arms laying comfortably in just the sound of our breaths mingling together.** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******I was about to drift into sleep when Armin spoke up** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******"Can we talk for a bit there's been something on my mind?"** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******"Sure, that's not a problem" I replied smiling.** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******I ran through all the possibilities that he could be wanting to talk about but for once I came up blank, well Armin was really the only one to manage to get to me in a way that only he could.** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******He turned toward me blushing.** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******"So Erwin, we've been together a good while now and I was wondering.."** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******"Yes?"** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******"Could I move in with you, please please please?"** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******I took him into the warmest hug I've ever given anyone in my life I felt like I could almost cry from happiness but I wouldn't be caught dead crying unless it was Armin who caught me.** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******"Of course you can, sweetie but what brought this on"** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******"Well...I was just thinking that since you're pretty busy with work and we don't really see each other much except when you have days off,It would be nice if...."** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******"If?"** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******Armin looked up at me with the cutest expression I've ever seen him make, it was a cross between embarrassed and just pure affection** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******"If... I could go to sleep in your arms every night and wake up in them every morning"** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******"Well then it's a hell yes, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't grant you that one request"** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************__******He let out a sigh of content and snuggled closer to me and we fell asleep like that, entangled in each other's embrace laying in a comfortable blanket of warmth and love.** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT MEH READER YOU BEAUR


	10. A Dark Side and A Fluffy Side (Like Expired Cotton Candy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoi I'm Author basically its liak 95% fluff 5% Angsty-ishh

~~Eren POV

Levi,

 

Where are you?

I sniff the air searching for the scent of Levi, my nose analyzing every scent until I pinpoint the scent of 'mate'.  
That scent being the perfect blend of fresh meadow air and cherry blossoms, it is a scent that makes me feel like I could just breath it in and float away into the clouds.  
Now, wasn't the time to focus on the perfection of Levi's scent it was the time to use it to track.

 

I turn the corner in a dash of speed faster than the speed of sound little did I know I was growling which was making every Omega or Beta within a 50 foot radius want to piss themselves and making every Alpha within a 50 foot radius want to scrap me into the ground and force my submission for belittling their dominance. Except they knew better alright once they saw the brutal look in my eyes, I'm ninety percent sure I made an Omega nearby faint with fear. Thing is, I don't care I just need to find Levi, Where is he??

WAIT A SHIT I GOT IT!

I bolted in the direction of the smell that my mate had beared.  
I bursted through the door of a building (almost trampling Hange in the process) and practically rugby tackled Levi into the ground in a hug.

"What the fuck, brat?"

"Get off of---"

I made my Alpha's call a sound that to any other person other than Levi would sound like a mixture between a growl, roar, challenge and a 'Get the fuck out' but to Levi it was a plea, a plea to just stay and be there.

Levi's complaining ceased he had obviously gotten the gist of it.

Meanwhile as Hange went for the door she said.

"I'm gonna gooooo so bai!"

And the door closed shut.

 

Levi and I layed there on the floor for a while longer until Levi spoke up,

"Okay, brat we have got to get up because 2 things , one; you forgot to take off your shoes, two;You're squeezing the shit out of me"

I mumbled an apology and got off of him to take off my shoes as I did so Levi went over to sit on the couch and beckoned me to do the same which of course I did.

"So, now what happened to make you bound in here like you thought I fucking died"

"Well--"

The door was kicked down and a raven haired girl stood in it's wake

"Where the fuck is Eren??!??!",

Mikasa yelled in the most angry voice I've ever heard.

Then she spotted me on the couch with Levi.

"Oh so you've been not letting him leave eh"

"No, Mikasa What the hell made you think that??"

"Hmm, lemme see, how bout the fact that you've been gone for most of the day and I've been raving like a crazy person, looking for you"

"Well I'm fine now so you can go"

"Eren, What happened"

"I told you I'm fine!"

"No Eren you're not I know you're lying"

"Mikasa just leave!"

At this point I was getting tears in my eyes then Levi spoke up.

"Ok, Mikasa was it? It's clear that Eren doesn't want you here at the present moment so I'm afraid that if you don't get the fuck out of my house I'll have to kick you out."

"What makes you think you could? _Omega_ "

That's was the last straw for me I could handle her yelling at me but threatening Levi was crossing the border into **Alpha Eren** coming out to 'play'.  
And so I said,

"Mikasa if you don't get the shut the fuck up and get out then even if you're my sister I will not be afraid to hurt you"

"Fine, Eren I'll go but only if you tell me what the fuck happened to you"

"I'll tell you when I get home okay"

"Okay then goodbye Eren and ugh, bye 'Levi'"

And Mikasa stormed out of the house.

I let out an astronomical sigh of relief I can't even think of what Mikasa would do if she found, she'd probably go on a murder spree.

"Now brat, if you don't want to tell me now it's fine we can talk about it later"

"No no Levi, it's just I didn't want Mikasa to find out, because if she did well I wouldn't be surprised if she bombed the city in anger."

"Kay then kid let's talk then"

He called me to sit on the couch and once I did he sat on my lap and asked,

"So what happened after you left my house earlier today?"

"Well I was walking home and I felt like someone was watching me but I ignored it then I saw someone following me"

"Then,"

"Then, I sped up trying to see if this guy was really following me and he sped up after that I ducked into a nearby alleyway and when I thought I'd lost him he knocked me out,"

"Shit, kid that's kinda insane"

At this point I was in tears I couldn't bear to tell Levi this next part but the words will spilling out of me like a fountain.

"Then I woke up and the man had brought me to some warehouse and raped me in my sleep"

"Woah, wait you an Alpha, got raped, who the fuck does that?"

"That's what I thought then he tried to rape me again but I resisted but then he kicked me hard OVER AND OVER AND OVER until I couldn't do anything"

At this point I was crying out the whole Pacific Ocean out my eyes.

"And then he raped me while I was defenseless but when he was raping me I was thinking about you and it may sound cheesy but thinking of you help me break out of the ropes that bound me"

"You mean literal ropes right? cuz if not your mind is into some kinky rope shit"

I let out a chuckle,

"Yes Levi literal ropes after I broke out he didn't notice so I kicked him in the face a couple of times and then..."

"And then?"

"And then I saw a gun on the table and shot him."

"Damn kid did you kill him?"

"No but he'll be in hospital for a while"

"What did you call 911?"

"Ya, my way of showing how I'm not as much of a monster as he is"

"Shit man that's... intense"

"And then I got my shit, left and went here"

"Kid I don't know what to say but I'm glad you escaped of course"

Levi pulled me in for a hug and my eyes were then dried, dried by the warmth that was Levi, if anyone ever tries to hurt him, I'll beat and murder them with my own two hands.

We're a thousand miles from comfort we have travelled land and sea, but as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be.

~~Unknown POV

"Aww look at them so cute together cuddling on the couch almost makes me not want to break them up, **almost**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEDBACK MEH MAI TEMMIES


	11. Moving Day!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winmin adorbs-ness so cuutte and I lied last chapter no Mr. Unknown cuz I didn't wanna ruin the thang

~~Armin POV

Today I was moving into my boyfriend's house and holy jesus I was so excited.

Me and Erwin had been together about a year now and let's just say we met in an awkward circumstance.

Basically he almost ran me over with his car :/.

Story is ; I was walking home after a particularly drunk night out with the gang and I stumbled to middle of the road and Erwin's car came and he saw me in the middle of the road drunk AF and stopped 3 millimetres from me but I fell over when he stopped due to pure drunkness and he ran out to check was I okay.  
So then after a bit of coaxing from him he offered to take me back to his place which wasn't far and when I looked back at my friends to see if it was okay Connie just gave me a drunken thumbs up saying "You go get it guuurl"

And he drove me to his place, a penthouse in the centre of town and to most people's amazement we didn't fuck like rabbits first day. He just laid me down on the couch and sat next to me constantly complimenting me and I passed out like that.

What was going on? Oh ya right I was moving in with Erwin today, He was off driving the first bunch of boxes over while I packed the rest.

I heard the familiar sound of Erwin's car driving up the driveway and the opening and closing of his car and my heart fluttered a bit at the thought of seeing him even though he only left like 20 minutes ago.

"Armin?? You still here?"

"Up here Er-!" I called from the top of the stairs.

I stepped down only to miss the step and tumble down the stairs but luckily I landed right into Erwin's arms.

"Er-win..."

"You should really be more careful sweetie you might break your back"

Then his voice dropped like two octaves and he whispered in my ear,

" _Then how am I supposed to fuck you so hard your back breaks_ "

Oh my sweet god that was hot, my legs might as well be a billboard saying 'Come on in' for this man, then a snap of sense hit me when I realized when we were procrastinating so hard right now.

"You'll have to wait till tonight for that"

" _Oh I plan on it_ "

I was blushing so hard my whole face was practically painted pink.

"Okay then we b-better get the boxes"

I slipped out of his arms and went to the living room to get the one of the boxes which had all my t-shirts and such inside.

He went and grabbed 4 boxes which contains various other random stuff.

I glanced back and he carrying the boxes in the most ostentatious fashion possible, seriously how could he make carrying boxes sexy??!?!

We put the stuff into his car and drove over to Erwin's penthouse.

Erwin was loaded and that was putting it lightly apparently his family got tons of money from selling the patents of some military weapon called the 3D Maneuver Gear anyways they were rich and by extension so was Erwin but he never flaunted it around he had gotten the penthouse as a gift from his parents when he turned 20.

The elevator hit the top and the second I put my box down with the others Erwin started kissing me like he was suffocating and I was his air.  
Keeping our mouths in contact he had taken off all our clothes and we were already in the bedroom rutting against each other.  
A thought came to mind and I asked Erwin,

"Uhm, can I try something Erwin?"

"Sure, sweetie"

I moved myself closer to Erwin's throbbing erection and took in all in my mouth at once in one big suck and Erwin gasped like he was going underwater.

"Oh s-shit Armin"

I bobbed my head up and down swirling my tongue around his erection.

I felt Erwin put his hands on my head urging me to keep going  
"Fuck sweetie I'm gonna c-cum"

I mumbled,

"Then do"

I kept sucking and swirling until he shot his seed down my throat.

"O-oh fuck"

I popped my head off of his length and turned around to present my ass to my mate.  
In response he said,  
"So dirty my my, maybe I should punish you.

The second I heard that my own erection twitched with anticipation.

"Don't need to ask me twice" He said while lubing up his length.

Then he plunged into my ass and simultaneously we both moaned in pleasure albeit I was a little louder.

He thrusted in and out building a rhythm hit my prostate with every strike.  
Erwin practically whispered into my ear.  
"Oh you like that don't you, ya you love feeling me inside your tight little ass"

"Oh y-yes harden Erwin Harder!"

"Now, now sweetie say please"

"Erwin pleeease fuck me harder"

"As you wish"  
he said as he thrust into my ass with maximum power and I felt myself urging for that sweet release.

"E-erwin I-I'm gonna cum"

" _Then do my little Armin_ "

At that I came and my ass constricted around Erwin's cock getting him to come too and his knot swelled within my ass locking us together.

As I lay on the bed I noticed a picture on Erwin's desk but I couldn't quite make it out.

"Hey honey what's that picture on your desk"

"Oh it's just my childhood pussy"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?"

"Ya, my childhood cat"

"Wow really Erwin, that's just lame"

Erwin hugged me closer.

"Still your reaction was priceless"

"Hey! You're such a jerk"

"But I'm your jerk"

With that he held me flush against him and we just cuddled for a while until drifting into the realm of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEDBACK MEH READER-CHAN! also If you haven't seen I have A new fic called The Last Time you should tots read it (=D Yay shameless plug!)


	12. Guess Who's Back, Back, Back, Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes back to school to learn stuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back, back, back again-gain-gain Guess who's back, back, back, back tell yo friends
> 
> anyways Eren gets thrown in another shitty situation and things really blow up for the Alpha.

~~Eren POV

 

A voice boomed over over the intercom

**"Eren Yeager to the principal's office, please."**

"Oh, Shit."

 

 

**_ *record scratch* _ **

_Way-way-way-way-wait I guess I should tell you where this started._

 

_Basically it was Monday and I had missed a bunch of days, well if you qualify most of a month as a bunch._

 

_Ya I know, crazy but shit happened and I missed school big whoop anyways all I was expecting was maybe being scolded by my_

_teacher, notes to make up and homework to do you know the usual stuff._

 

_Anyways back to reality._

 

_** _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **  
_

 

 

 

"Oh, Shit" I exclaimed.

 

Armin giggled a little bit,

 

"You are so fucked, Eren"

 

"Ughhh, kay better go"

 

"I'll let teach know you're gone"

 

"Thanks, I'm off into the fire" I said giving a mock-salute

 

"I'll hold your funeral" replied Armin 'saluting' me back

 

 

I turn the corner and found myself at the principal's office.

 

Oh this is so not good.

 

Guess I better knock.

 

_Knock Knock,_

 

"Come in" said a voice coming from the other side.

 

I opened the door closer and peeked in to see the principal Dot Pixis sitting at his desk 

 

( **Dot Pixis - Beta)**

 

I walked into the ornately  decorated room and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Now Eren,"

 

"You've been absent for over 3 weeks for no explanation, care to clear that up?"

 

"Sorry, but it's not your business, Private Matters"

 

"It is my business when one of my students is not in school for almost a month with no reason other than 'Private Matters'"

 

"So you better tell me what the fuck is up or else I'll have to assume it's of a criminal variety"

 

"W-well I went into rut, Mr. Pixis"

 

"That is what I thought at first but there's ruts don't last whole months"

 

"Well something pretty sensitive also happened that I don't want to talk about"

 

"What am I go to do with you?" Said the principal scratching his head as if in deep thought.

 

"Oh what will I do with you, Eren?" he said with a subtle sensual tone.

 

"I can think of a lot of things you could do to me."

 

"No thanks sir, I think I'm going go back to class"

 

"Oh you're not getting anywhere" Suddenly he was holding me down and quickly tying me to the chair.

"Sir, let me go" I said with a tinge of worry in my voice.

_No. not again!_

"Let's go to Australia and have a look 'down under' " he replied tugging my pants down slowly.

 

Then thankfully whatever god out there helped me because Armin opened the door.

"Sir, Ms. Magnolia wanted me to get--- **WHAT THE FUCK?!???"**

"ARMIN GET ME OUT OF ---!!!!" 

Pixis had put his hand over my mouth muffling my voice.

 

Then another voice joined the fray,

 

"Armin, hurry the fuck up Ms. Magnolia needs those ----  **WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!?!?!"**

 

"That's what I said" blurted out Armin.

 

Mikasa's face started turning pale white, and I could've sworn I saw steam come out of her ears,

it was as if all the rage in her body was quickly building up.

 

" _BACK THE FUCK OFF!!"_ growled Mikasa giving Pixis a punch to the gut.

I looked back to see Armin untying the knot that bound me to the chair.

 

I glanced at Mikasa only to see her eyes were blood red and aimed at Pixis.

Then I saw my pants were still down, woops.

 

At this revelation I yanked my pants back up and closed my fly.

"Come on let's go quick" Armin said trying to rationalize with Mikasa more than anything.

 

Then Pixis raised his hand to his head and pressed his finger on what looked like an earpiece,

and he said , "Objective Fail, commence protocol 'Burn' "

 

"Shit, that doesn't sound good" I say backing towards the door.

 

Then I heard the first bomb.  **BOOM**

Armin shouted "He's blowing the place SKY HIGH!!"

 

We all bolted out of the the office and toward the lecture hall, it was the only class going on right now so everyone would be in there.

I burst through the door and I manage to wheeze out  "Bombs, get the fuck out.."

 

Chaos ensued, people were screaming and running out and then 3 hours later the School Titan High was exploded to ashed with everyone outside in one piece aside from Dot Pixis.

 

Then Ms. Magnolia spoke up,

"Everyone go back to your dorms and houses it looks like is only the main building blown up, except you three"

She gestured toward me, Mikasa and Armin.

"Ye come with me"

 

 

We went to Ms. Magnolia's house and she sat us down on the couch in the living room and she yelled out,

"Farlan! Can you get us some tea!"

I heard a voice coming from the kitchen it seemed,

"Kay, Sweetie!"

 

"So, now kids what the  fuck just happened"

 

Mikasa looked at Armin and Armin looked at me to tell the story.

"Well, Mr. Pixis called me to his office talked to me about how i was out a lot recently, tied me to a chair and pulled my pants down."

"The fuck?" she replied.

"Ya I know, anyways Armin and Mikasa came to get something for you,"

"Ya my role book"

"Anyways they stumbled along the scene Mikasa punched him in the gut Armin untied me then he says something into an earpiece we hear the word 'Burn' and then a bomb run to your class warn ye and you know the rest"

 

"Jesus Christ, Lucky I forgot my role book huh" she said with a slight laugh.

 

Then A blonde-haired Alpha came in with a platter on which was a teapot and several teacups.

 

"Thanks Farly" said Ms. Magnolia kissing the man.

"No problem Isabel" replied the man, Farlan I think his name was?

 

"By the way, Farly here is my husband and since I'm not your teacher anymore ye can call me Isabel" said my former professor.

"Also, kids I think ye might want to lay low for a while I'm thinking bombing wasn't some random thing, I'm  thinking it's something bigger. All of you should be careful."

 

Armin spoke up "Thanks Ms. Isabel",

 

"Good now scram, kids!" she said bursting into laughter,

and in response we all laughed equally as hard except for Mikasa who still had a lingering shade of red in her eyes.

 

**~~~Unknown PoV**

 

"The operation was a fail, initiate Plan B"

"Yessir"

"And make sure you don't put some incompetent fool on it this time"

"Yessir"

 

*click*

The call ended

 

"Oh Eren, you have no idea what your new mate has dragged you into, almost sad actually, pity"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Feedback meh readers I LIVE off your comments =3 more comments = moar storay  
> its how me works


	13. The Sound of "Silence"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang talk about the events and Armin lets slip "sensitive" information ;)

~~Armin POV

 

Mikasa, Eren and I left our regards with Ms. Isabel and Mr. Farlan and made our way to the bus stop down the street.

Waiting under than shelter just observing the rain a lull washed over us.

Suddenly out of nowhere, shattering the silence, Eren spoke up,

 

"Armin?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"What do you think Isabel meant when she said she thought it was something bigger?"

 

I paused a minute, thinking, what could she have meant?

Shifting through all the possibilities in my head, every angle, every perception but there was one detail I wasn't remembering, ugh what was it!

Eren continued talking after being fed up with my reticence.

"Remember when the principal said something into the mic, who was he talking to?"

 

With that one sentence all the pieces of my head clicked into place, turning and whirring the gears of my brain,

 

The information filtered through this new revelation and came to a conclusion I exclaimed,

"Eren that's it!"

 

"What?"

 

"If he was talking into an earpiece then there must have been someone else involved!"

 

 Eren replied, "Yeah, that's right!"

 

And I followed with, "Then if there was someone else involved it was obviously a planned operation." 

 

Mikasa joined the chorus of revelations, "Then Isabel was right, it's probably something bigger, the big question is what though?"

 

At that the bus drove up to the stop which was barren save for our little group and we boarded flashing our student bus passes to the driver and sitting down to continue our conversation.

 

Mikasa was the first to speak with, "Well, then we need to think if it's something bigger involving us than there must be some sort of connection to anything we've seen before"

 

We all pondered, what could it possibly connect to?

And as if a light bulb went off in Mikasa's and my heads at once we all said in unison,

"That thing at the club!"

"What thing at what club?"

Eren said with the dumbest look on his face, if I wasn't repulsed at the thought of seeing him as attractive i would've said it was cute.

 

Mikasa began the story with, "Well it was when you were on your date with Levi, Armin and I went to this thing called the H-Party with the gang and anyways we were

just together by the bar just finishing up our drinks and talking then.."

 

I picked up where Mikasa stopped, " Some guy was making eyes at me and not 'I wanna touch yo booty' eyes like 'Target Spotted' eyes , anyways we pretty much left after that but then..."

 

Mikasa now scooped up the story, "The fucking creep stalked us out of the place and I had to fuck him up to get him to leave us alone"

 

"Really?!?" Eren exclaimed,

 

I cut that train short by saying "Nah she just glared at him till he fecked off"

 

"Anyways he was still suspicious as fuck" Mikasa piped,

 

"True dat" I said

 

I sat the rest of the bus ride through in a haze too focused on the thoughts of what we were caught up in.

Only waking up when Eren started playing a game seeing which raindrop would get to the bottom of the window first and (loudly) whining when he guessed wrong,

it's pretty funny to think someone so teddy bear-like could be an Alpha, well the world works in mysterious ways I guess.

 

~~Eren POV

 

"Come on MIkasa! How do you keep guessing right!?!" I complained.

 

"Because you just suck at it" stated Mikasa blankly.

 

"Hey!"

 

Then Armin piped out of his silence,

  
"Well it's true."

 

"Both of ye are so mean, I don't know why I put up with ye"

 

"Because we're just that awesome" replied Armin with a cocky smile.

 

It was nice to see him finally be nice and open even if he could be a little silent and shy at times,

he was working past that and it seemed the move with Erwin was helping aswell.

 

"By the way, Armin how's it going with Erwin?"

 

"I-it's going good"

 

Mikasa chirped up,

 

"Details Armin, we need details!"

 

"Well since the move it's been really nice with Erwin"

 

"Aww you don't even miss us at all" I said dramatically throwing up my hand to my forehead, 

 

"Soon you'll forget all about us, only hanging out with Erwin"

 

Mikasa then added, "Can't get enough of Erwin's knot eh Armin?"

 

Armin's face turned fifty shades of pink, "G-guys can we not talk about that"

 

"Why is it small?" I piped, barely stifling a giggle,

 

Then Armin mumbled to himself, " _no god it's huge_..."

 

Mikasa put up her hands in defense immediately shaking her hands no,

"TMI Armin TMI!"

 

Armins face was more pink than little girl's bedroom, "D-did I just say that out loud?!?"

 

I replied not even trying to break my laugh, "About how Erwin has a massive dong? Yup."

 

"Oh my god!" cried Armin who was still bearing a monstrous blush.

 

 

We rode out on the train of laughter that ensued at Armin's predicament.

 

Then we heard the honking of a horn, the crashing of bumpers, the yelling of drivers, the screams of pedestrians and the flipping of our bus.

 

Why does this always happen to me!?!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ye like that **humongous** thing of fun, eek! back word choice, uhm hope ye liked that **colossal** chapter nope even worse, **gargantuan** chapter? Nope i give up XD Anyways I really do hope ye like it tbh I really lost inspiration for this fic but then as god had it lighting struck me and I created this _monster_ of a chapter =3 so uhm Feedback meh =D  <3 <3


End file.
